HOUSE OF SIU
by FabinaR5AusllyRaura
Summary: Nina is a dancer on shake it up chicago. She was promoted with her 4 bffs to shake it up England. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Nina is a dancer on shake it up Chicago. who knew right!? well her and her friends were transferred to shake it up England! so cool. wish her luck!

* * *

Nina was up in her room video chatting her best friends: Cece,Rocky,Ty,Flynn, and Tinka.

_Nina-_ cece, im so happy for you! Your mom's wedding is in 2 months!*

_cece-_i know! Flynn is annoyed though. Mom keeps going on and on about it to Flynn and he can't it anymore.

_Rocky- _Yeah he kept going on about it to dad and he couldn't take it either!

_Ty-_Yeah. that was the day me and Rocky were fighting.

_Nina- _you guys need to chill.

Fabian walks in

_Fabian- _hey beautiful.

_Nina- _Hey handsome.

They kiss then let go after 2 seconds

SIU-you have a boyfriend!?

Nina-yeah. guys, this is Fabian. Fabian, this is Cece, Rocky, Ty Flynn, and Tinka.

_Fabian-_hey.

SIU-wassup. Nina, guess what!?

_Nina-_what?

_Tinka-_we were all transferred to shake it up England!

_Nina-wait. _how was i promoted if im not there?

_cece-_video nina. its all in the video.

_Nina-_thanks guys. your the best.

_fabian-hey!_

_Nina-_so are you.

_Trudy- supper!_

_Nina-_gotta go. bye. love ya!

_SIU-_love you too. bye

She ends the chat

_Fabian-_ what's shake it up?

Nina- its a dancing show. wanna come to y rehearsal tomorrow?

Fabian- sure. what time?

Nina-7:00pm to 1:00am.

Fabian- That's over curfew! Trudy would kill us!

Nina- Trudy already knows who i am. she said until 3:00am the latest.

Fabian- okay.

They kiss and Amber walks in

Amber-ooh! Fina moment!

Fina- ugh!Ambs!*pull away*

Amber-sorry! listen, Fabian, you need to leave. Me and Nina have to talk.

Fabian- alright. love you.

Nina- love you too.

Fabian leaves

Amber- Nina? can i ask you something?

Nina- shoot.

Amber-ok. if you were seperated from Fabian because you were going to live your dreams, what would you do?

Nina- well it depends on what your heart tells you go or you stay.

Amber- ok thanks Nines! your great!

Nina- i know. anyway, why did you ask that?

Amber-b-because i might be going to fashion school and leaving alfie.

Nina- guy. he looks at you the way he looks at alien things. with love.

Amber- i know. hey,lets go down to supper. they've already started eating the beef stew.

disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS OBSESSIVE SHOW. IF I DID, AND FABIAN WOULD'VE NEVER BROKEN UP.

this is set before the wedding*

is it good so far. please no flames! they will be used to roast marshmallows.


	2. Chapter 2

_Before I start I want to give a shout out to JessIsThebest,annabeth Chase ,and Christine for being my only 3reviews. Plus ny 112 silent readers. Please review guys! Ok on with the story! P.S.- I don't own HOA. If I did, I would've persuaded Nina to stay._

* * *

Nina's pov

It's now 6:00 an Fabian and I are getting ready for the rehearsals. I am wearing a white crop top with blue faded ripped jeans and black converse. Fabian is wearing a black shirt that says"I'm a music fanatic!" With fire Jordan's( the most AWESOME shoes ever, might I say).Fabian and I meet up downstairs and we walked in hand in hand.

"Wow. You guys look great" joy says. I'm surprised that joy is leaning up against JEROME. JEROME. huh?

"Thanks." Me and Fabian say simultaneously. We both blush.

"Awwwwwwww! So where is Fabina going?" Amber says. Uh oh. Fabian, being my saviour,says something.

"On a surprise date Ambs." Thank God! I owe him , Amber squeels and asks to take pictures of us. We say yes and she spends a lot of time just taking pictures for her scrapbook. Ugh was now time to leave. It was 6:50! Oh got there at 7:12. I came early so I could hang out. The first person I see when I walk in is Gary. I run over to him and give him a bear hug. I let go and he starts talking.

"Oh, Nathalia! How are you!" He says.

"I'm good. Gar, this is Fabian. Fabian, this is Gary." I say, introducing Fabian.I start to talk to Fabian, but got cut off by 4 voices.

"NINA!" It's the guys! I run over and give them a big group hug.

"Tinka,Cece, Rocky, Ty!" I all laugh at our silliness.

"How are you guys?

"Good." They reply. Then, they say something with a sly smile on their faces.

"Where's your Boyfriend?" OMG. They always do this.I bring Fabian over and he screams.

"Cece Jones!?" Oh no. That means something.

"Fabian Rutter!?How are you? It's been so long!" Cece said. They knew each other? Why didn't they say it on the video cam? I'll let it go.

"How do you know each other?" I ask a tad bit jealous. Fabian laughs and tells me something shocking.

"She's my best friend! I met her in America. She was 12 and in was 11. I met her on my 12th actually, I was 12." He . they were besties. Why didn't he tell me? Whatever.

"Ok. Let's get ready then!" I at, happy I don't have to worry.

* * *

_ok. So how was it ? Was it better than the other one? I'm trying to follow some advice someone gave me( hint, hint jess). Anyway, thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update! I needed surgery on my foot. Any who guys please review! It would make my day! Thanks!_

* * *

_Nina's pov_

**It is now 3:00. I am at the studio getting ready for the 4:00 show. We had enough time, so the crew went to crustys. Everyone went except for Fabian and cece. They said they wanted to catch up. Ok. I'll let them. They won't do anything. I left with the rest of the gang. There I saw deuce and Dina flirting near the counter. The manager looked disgusted, like they were making weren't though. I screamed at the top of my lungs:**

**"Aw! Look at deuce and Dina being the it couple!" They looked at me like I was an alien and then found themselves. The ran over and gave me a giant bear hug. Ow.**

**"Nina Nina Nina! OMG! We missed you!" Dina said. She then gave me another gave me another hug too. I was really happy to be back. I sat down and ate Pizza with them, until we had to leave. We ran as fast as we we got there we had 2 minute to spare. Using one minute to ask ty a question.**

**"Hey, why are you hosting the show instead of Gary?"**

**"Gary burned down the other studio."**

**"Tha was him!?" I say, confused.**

**"Yes now get on stage!" He says pushing me on stage. Then the camera man did his countdown.**

**"5,4,3,2" he says as ty got on the stage.**

**"Hello everyone! This is shake it up...England! I am so happy to be here with you guys. Now, my best friend is back stage. She will be singing her song Lego house. Now here you go... Nathalie Ramos!" Ty said. I walked in stage and started to sing.**

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces_

_And build a Lego house_

_ If things go wrong _

_We can knock it down._

_3 words have 2 meanings_

_But there one thing on my mind_

_ It's all for you._

_And it's dark in a cold December _

_But I got you to keep me warm_

_ If your broken I will mend ya_

_And I'll keep you sheltered from the storm _

_That's raging on_

_Now, I'm out a touch, I'm out a love_

_ I'll pick hi up when your getting down_

_ And out of all these things I've done, _

_I think I love you better now_

_I'm out a sight, I'm out a mind_

_ I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done _

_I will love you better now_

_I'm gonna paint you by number_

_And color you in_

_ If things go right we can frame it_

_And put you on a wall_

_Cause it's so hard to say it_

_I've been there before _

_I'll surrender up my heart _

_And swap it for yours_

_ I'm out a touch, I'm out a love_

_ I'll pick you up when your getting down_

_ And out of all these things I've done, _

_I think I love you better now_

_I'm out a sight, I'm out a mind_

_ I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done _

_I will love you better now_

_ Don't hold me down_

_I think my braces are breaking, _

_And it's more than I can take_

_ And it's dark in a cold December, _

_But I gotcha to keep me warm._

_If your broken I will mend ya_

_ And I'll keep you shelters from _

_The storm thats raging on _

_I'm out a touch _

_I'm out a love_

_ I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done_

_I will love you better now_

_Thank you!_

**Aubis house: **

**A anubis house, all jaws dropped so far, China was having an earthquake. The could not believe that Nina was such a good singer. He anubis kids all sat down on the couch and 're watched it. They saw Fabian with another girl and they gasped. The girl was...**

* * *

hehe. Cliffy. You guys, I want to thank you for reading. Will You please review? It'll help me out of the hospital? Yes, I'm still in the hospital. Writing this right now. Please make my day. Thank you.

~ Cristina


	4. Sorry :(

_guys, im officially putting my stories on temporary hiatus. Im really sorry. its just that I cant update right now. Im truly sorry. :(_

_ -FABINAR5AUSLLYRAURA_

_P.S.- I changed my name :p_


End file.
